


Now I'm The One To Cry (Ain't Nobody Hurt You Like I Hurt You)

by orphan_account



Series: Richie Is Gone [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moving On, Reuniting, Stenbrough Wedding, apologizing in advance bc i've never written a wedding before, bev is a proud mother, georgie is the flower boy, i had to im sorry, part 2 of the 'richie is gone' series, richie sings ed sheeran, richie's not able to move on, these kids need to figure their shit out, this is rlly sad on the reddie part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're twenty now and The Losers reunite at Bill's and Stan's wedding but it isn't as happy of a day for some than for others.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“I kiss you at the fucking airport before I leave and then I give you these mixtapes where I literally pour all my feelings for you out. I waited every day for you to call me, I was constantly sitting with my phone in my hand, convinced it’d ring any minute. But it never rang, so I figured you just didn’t feel the same. When I threw it away, I finally began to settle down in Australia and decided to stay there forever. I’m so fucking sorry Eds.”“You don’t get to call me ‘Eds’ after all the shit you’ve pulled.” Eddie is almost screaming by now and Richie is sure other guests are noticing. “You know what, I don’t even care how ‘broken’ and ‘miserable’ you were because of me. I’m over your bullshit!"With that, he storms off and Richie is left alone, hot tears brimming in his eyes.





	Now I'm The One To Cry (Ain't Nobody Hurt You Like I Hurt You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, I wanna thank you for the amazing response to part 1, it literally overwhelmed me so much??? So I really tried to hurry up with this part but I also had a lot of exams this week, so that's why I'm getting part 2 up on the weekend (it's basically saturday where i live and i've been writing all night)  
> I really love this part because Stenbrough is my favorite ship (next to Reddie) so 'planning out' the whole wedding was rlly fun! Also I made a moodboard for the wedding (the venue, their suits, the cake) so if you're interested in that, head over to my tumblr; scintillatingstars.  
> There's two songs being covered by Richie so if you wanna listen to them while he's playing them, feel free to do so! (They're 'Perfect' and 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran)  
> I hope you enjoy reading part 2! <3

Bill and Stan are the first to get married and everyone expected it. They got together soon after Richie left and they’ve been attached at the hip ever since, with both of them going to UW, Bill to the School of Art + Art History + Design and Stan to the Foster School of Business.

Bev and Ben want to get married too, eventually, but they want it to be private, just the two of them, nothing big, rather simple like their relationship. 

The other three Losers aren’t even close to  _thinking_ about marriage, Eddie just having gotten together with his new boyfriend and planning on introducing him to the others at the wedding, Mike talking to someone but not dating  _yet_ and Richie being as single as ever.

_Richie Tozier, still all gangly limbs and floppy curls that go past his ears just like they did two years ago and that crooked smile of his,_ Eddie thinks as he sees the other for the first time since he left when the whole gang meets up in a bar on the night before the wedding.

_Eddie Kaspbrak, still small and babyfaced with a smile that lights up the entire room_ , Richie thinks during the night when he shoots a few glances at him.

The others also didn’t change at all in two years of Richie being gone, except for Stan and Bill who literally behave like 30-year olds now due to the two of them living together and being engaged.  _They even bicker like a long-married couple,_ Richie notices when he stays at their apartment with them the day before the ceremony.

Stan is the first to see Richie again when he picks him up from the airport, apart from Bev who occasionally had FaceTime-sessions with Richie. 

 

“Stan the Man, the forever-doomed by tomorrow. Give Papa Bear a hug.”, he says as he walks towards the other man, the freckles splattered across his nose and cheekbones standing out more than ever, his skin way more tan and the glasses being replaced, Stan guesses by contacts.

 

“Richie fucking Tozier.”, he laughs as they embrace and the memories come flooding back. Richie picking him up from boy scouts and the two of them going straight to the quarry to meet the others, Richie being the first to sit with him at lunch, Richie accompanying him when he was learning to read the Torah, Richie being the only one attending his Bar Mitzvah because they got into a fight with the others. Stan starts sobbing into his shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey, hey now, save those tears for your wedding tomorrow.” Richie runs his calloused fingers through Stan’s soft curls.

They make their way towards the car when Stan has finally calmed himself and they drive off, their favorite 80’s songs blasting through the radio.

 

* * *

 

 

“G’day mates!”, Richie calls out with the worst Australian accent when he walks up behind the group at the bar. Bev immediately whips around and jumps at him with a shriek of his name. He laughs as he casually lifts her off the ground and spins her around a couple of times. She cups his face in her hands to take a good look at him and then plasters his cheeks with soft kisses. 

 

“Australia treated you good, Rich.”, she breathes.

 

“Don’t think that you can just steal my girlfriend like that, now that you’re a sunny surfer boy, Tozier.”, Ben laughs and holds his hand out for a firm handshake but Richie rolls his eyes and pulls him into a warm hug. He stands next to Mike and pats him on the back, greeting him with a ‘Hey Micycle, my old man.’

He catches Eddie’s beautiful brown doe eyes on him just in time and shoots him a shy smile, glad when the other gives a small smile back because  _Eddie isn’t mad at him_ . In that moment, he thinks that maybe, just maybe _,_ they could go back to how everything was and they could finally be  _EddieandRichie._

 

But then, Ben says: “Now where were we?” and Eddie answers: “I was just about to introduce Aiden to you.” and gestures to the blonde-haired man behind him, who Richie thought just seconds before, was a stranger watching them because they were being kinda loud. He feels his stomach drop to his feet. 

 

“We met last year in a coffee shop on campus and a few weeks ago, he asked me out.” Eddie smiles up at his boyfriend, who now has his big hands on the small man’s waist. Hands that should be Richie’s. 

_Stop it,_ he thinks,  _Eddie isn’t yours, he moved on, he doesn’t love you, he moved on, he never loved you, hemovedonandyoudontmatter. He’s happier now._

 

“Rich?”, he hears Bev ask. She gives him an  _Are-you-okay?_ -look.

 

“Yes, Bev-Bev?” He puts on his best and most convincing smile. 

 

“I asked if you wanted to go outside for a smoke?” She nods her head towards the door, short red curls bouncing in the same direction.

 

“Sure.” The curly-head stuffs his hands in his pockets, leading the way outside. “I ain’t got any cigarettes on me, though.”

 

“This one’s on me, big boy”, she says once they’re outside and holds a pack of cigarettes in his direction. “Now tell me why you look like you’ve just been run over by a truck, please?”

 

“It’s about Eds”, he confesses, running a hand through his curls and taking one of the cancer sticks, as Eddie would call them, from the redhead. “It’s hard to see him moving on.”

 

“ _Richie.”_ Bev sighs and lights her own cigarette, then Richie’s. “The boy was a trainwreck when you left. First, when you fucking kissed him at the airport and then when he finally got your message of the mixtape and then your number was just fucking disconnected when he tried to call you. We barely got him to leave his house, do you even know how hard it was to get him to go to college?”

 

“I know that I fucked up Bev. That’s why I hoped to talk things out with him when I heard about the wedding. Maybe I could’ve given him my new number since you never wanted to give me his.”

 

“Trust me, it was for the better. You would’ve just reopened new wounds.”

They quickly finish their smokes when Richie asks ‘Ready to have some fun?’ and they head inside again.

 

And maybe, just maybe, Eddie Kaspbrak was eavesdropping just moments before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t stay long that night since they all have to get up early, especially Stan, being the one that got dressed first and Richie who drove him to the venue. ('Shit, Rich, I'm so nervous. I'm getting fucking married! What if I mess up my vows or trip?' - 'Don't worry, Stanley the Manley. You've got this, remember? You always got every situation under control.'

 

Eddie, with Aiden in tow, is one of the last to arrive at the location, which is a beautiful park with a little lake, and he is stunned. Everything looks jaw-dropping, like it was taken straight from some Pinterest Board, the color scheme held in white and light rose-tones. He finds it incredibly amazing how something so perfect (and probably very expensive) could be planned by one person.

And the ceremony is just as beautiful, Bill being walked down the aisle by his mum, who insisted on Georgie being the flower girl, or boy rather, because (in her words) _Fuck gender roles._ He looks great in his light-grey suit with a champagne-colored tie and a matching flower. All eyes are on him but his are on Stan’s as he’s walking towards him, the curly-head looking as stunning as ever in his matching attire and crying a little bit. Bev is probably crying the most, though, and kind of doubling as Stan’s proud mother as she whispers over and over: ‘Hell yeah, that’s my small precious boy.’ Ben smiles at her lovingly, takes her delicate hand in his and can’t wait to marry her some day.

 

Everything goes by as smoothly as possible and when Bill stutters a little through his vows, no one laughs and Stanley asks himself if it was even possible to be more in love with someone than he was with Bill Denbrough.

Their rings are being flown in by a dove, something Bill insisted on because he knew how happy it would make Stan and because dove’s symbolize love and devotion. After they finally become Mr. and Mr. Denbrough-Uris all the Losers stand up and clap and cheer as loudly as they can, throwing provided flower petals when the just married couple passes them by. But the whole time, Eddie can’t stop to think about Richie; they haven’t spoken a word since he arrived, neither did they interact except for that little, awkward smile at the bar that Eddie scolded himself for,  _he was supposed to be mad._ If Richie has gotten a new phone now and he seems to have been in contact with Bev a lot, why did he throw his old one away in the first place? He knows he’d have to confront the Trashmouth sometime this night.

 

After the ceremony, they all head to where the tables and the buffet are placed, fairy lights hanging above the scenery and a pavilion standing nearby where the band is setting up their equipment. The buffet is opened and everyone goes for their first plate. When they sit down at their special table dedicated to The Losers, as it says on the place card, Richie just can’t help but to sneak a few glances at Eddie and Aiden, constantly holding hands and laughing. There it was again, the burning feeling in his gut he’s had the whole day when he saw them together. Because Eddie looks so genuinely happy like this and Richie figures that the small man, his former best friend, is the currently the happiest he’s been these past two years, even though he himself wasn’t around. He is distracted from his thoughts when Bill and Stan announce that they’d like to cut the cake now, a beautiful white one that had a ‘Mr. & Mr.’ sign on top, and they share the first piece - but most of it just gets spread across Bill’s face, honestly. It has already gotten kind of dark but the fairy lights are illuminating the area beautifully. 

 

Though, all the Trashmouth can concentrate on is Eddie, who’s neck is being attacked by his boyfriend. And Richie wishes that that would be him. His lips nipping at the soft skin on the shorter one’s neck, finding his sweet spot and making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. Wishes that it would be him who gets to hold Eddie at night or press him into the bed real good, body’s touching and curious hands exploring each other. 

For Eddie, the day goes over really fast and he definitely blames food coma for that. Of course Bill and Stan had to pick only the best foods for their wedding and Eddie overestimated his appetite, as always. 

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen”, a low, quite raspy and all too familiar sounds through the microphone on the improvised stage. Richie is sitting there, on a barstool with a guitar in his lap. “My name is Richie Tozier and I’m a very special friend of our newlyweds. I’ve known them for almost my entire life, so when it came to picking out a present for these two lovebirds, I knew that it had to be something really meaningful. So I chatted up the band a week ago if it was prossible that I’m gonna sing a little song to accompany their first dance. Don’t worry guys, that’s not the only present you’re getting.” He chuckles a little and begins strumming his guitar while the bridal couple makes their way to the little dancefloor. “This is called ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran, by the way. Because Bill, Stan, you two look perfect tonight.” He begins to sing and the band joins in.

 

_“I found a love for me_

_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead._

_Well, I found a man, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_

_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_

_I found a lover, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my one, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that suit, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And he looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight”_

 

Richie’s voice fits the song surprisingly well and Stan and Bill look amazing while they whirl around the dancefloor, especially Stan since he always took dancing lessons in school. “I knew they’d some day come in handy.”, he had told Bill at their first practice for the wedding while the latter nearly tripped over his own feet every two seconds.

Bev had already started weeping just when the song began and at the end, she is a sobbing mess, mostly to blame on the alcohol she’s had, though. Richie thanks the audience and heads back to the table. 

 

“I need to talk to you.”, Eddie says, encouraged by the few drinks he’d had- the lightweight he is, already tipsy- and it takes the curly-head by surprise, considering they haven’t exchanged a word since reuniting.

 

“I-uhm, yeah okay, now?”, he asks, visibly confused. Eddie rolls his eyes.

 

“No, next year. Of course now.” With that, the brunet grabs his wrist and pulls him towards a rather empty spot.

 

“Oh, Eds is getting feisty. ‘m liking it.” Richie smirks, as usual, and Eddie almost rolls his eyes again.

 

“Don’t call me that!”, the other exclaims. “Tell me why the _fuck_ you can manage to keep in contact with Bev but not with me when, oh, your phone number just magically vanishes after you literally tell me you love me??”

 

“I got scared because…ugh, shit! I kiss you at the fucking airport before I leave and then I give you these mixtapes where I literally pour all my feelings for you out. I waited every day for you to call me, I was constantly sitting with my phone in my hand, convinced it’d ring any minute. But it never rang, so I figured you just didn’t feel the same. When I threw it away, I finally began to settle down in Australia and decided to stay there forever. A year later I bought a new one and gave Bev my number through the letters we wrote each other. I’m so fucking sorry Eds.”

 

“You don’t get to call me ‘Eds’ after all the shit you’ve pulled.” Eddie is almost screaming by now and Richie is sure other guests are noticing. “You know what, I don’t even care how ‘broken’ and ‘miserable’ you were because of me. I’m over all that childish bullshit and I’m really fucking happy with my new boyfriend now!”

 

With that, he storms off and Richie is left alone, hot tears brimming in his eyes. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the night continues, Richie decides that he’s had enough of Eddie and his stupid boyfriend making him jealous so he gets on the stage again, he’s played a few songs in between the band’s ones already, because he just felt the need to say, or rather sing, what’s on his mind.

 

“This’ll be the last song I’m performing tonight but hey! If you wanna hear more of this sexy voice, just keep looking out for the name Richie Tozier, aspiring singer and songwriter! This is ‘Happier’ by Ed Sheeran and I hope you like it.”, he announces while starting to play the intro.

 

 

_“Walking down 29th and park_

_I saw you in another's arm_

_Only a month we've been apart_

_You look happier_

_Saw you walk inside a bar_

_He said something to make you laugh_

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

_Yeah, you look happier, you do_

 

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_But ain't nobody love you like I do_

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

_If you're moving on with someone new_

 

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you_

 

_Sat in the corner of the room_

_Everything's reminding me of you_

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself_

_You're happier, aren't you?”_

 

By now, Richie is making direct eye contact with Eddie who is still sitting in his original spot and flushed red, his boyfriend proably having left for the bathroom.

 

“ _Oh, ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_But ain't nobody need you like I do_

_I know that there's others that deserve you_

_But my darling, I am still in love with you_

 

_But I guess you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too_

_I could try to smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you_

 

_‘Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_I knew one day you’d fall for someone new_

_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

_Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you”_

 

And Richie was waiting for Eddie, he thought he always would be, especially since Bev gave Eddie his new number. But when Eddie gets his heart broken by Aiden, who turned out to be a manipulative and cheating asshole,  _Eddie doesn’t come to Richie_ .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this part, it took me longer than the last one and I'm actually quite content with the way it turned out! Please leave some comments/feedback/criticism & kudos are also v much appreciated. 
> 
> Also I'm not sure if I'll be able to write part 3 soon since im in the middle of my exam phase but I'll try my best!  
> (oh and richie looks like this [ https://weheartit.com/entry/51732365 ] in here, for the others i have literally no idea for a good cast,,,,)
> 
> gotta get a shameless promo in: follow my spam acc on insta if u want to @aightjulie


End file.
